miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Jem
Name ''' : Jem ( Alex) Noah Strife. '''Age : 16 Gender ': Male '''Height ': 5'9 'Race ': Nephilim hybrid. 'Alias ': Neko '''Appearance: Jem is described as being quite pale and having odd bright silver coloured hair, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes are said to be the same silver and he has a fine-boned angular face, with a slight curve of his eyes. He looks youthful, partially because of his slightness. He is also tall, very slender and handsome too. Please not this needs all to be re written and constructed also not in order. Jem often wears a light grey suit similar to ones commonly worn in Victorian England. This consists of grey trousers neatly fit along with a pale white shirt - upon fitted with a grey blazer. Jem is described as being quite pale and having odd bright silver coloured hair, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes are said to be the same silver and he has a fine-boned angular face, with a slight curve of his eyes. He looks youthful, partially because of his slightness. He is also tall, very slender and handsome too. Up his arms he has black runes like tatoo'd upon him which also come slighty upon his shoulder and accross his chest. Combat garments: The standard Nephilim (Shadowhunter) gear consists of ; flat souled boots, baggy trousers, a white shirt that stops at the waist, buckled belt strap crossed around the chest to come below waste line (neccessary for holding weapons) and a black hooded cloak. Nephilim : Are a race of humans half human, half angel- decendants of the Arch Angel Raziel. The Nephilim are known as Shadowhunters as the first shadowhunter was Johnathen Shadowhunter whom was the first ( name inheratence ). The Shadowhunters protect mundanes ( normal humans) from downworlders ( inhuman or human with supernatural abilities ). There is a covanant law with downwolders created by the Clave ( A large group of people consisting of 5 people from every race). Shadowhunters act as the police for the Clave protecting the law. There are many laws from which the Nephilim enforce. If you are to have offspring Shadowhunter blood is dominant. Being half angel this gives Nephilim superhuman strengh, stamina, agility and coordination. Seperate abilities from runes.Superhuman Physiology: Shadowhunters have physical abilities superior to mundane humans. Runes : are drawn upon the skin to give Nephilim extra abilities such as "No fear" or a "Healing". Runes are drawn on by a stele a pen like stick- drawing them is a painful task. There are many other runes for which are not to be used upon ones self which do things, such as make walls transparent one way or unlock doors. ( The are thousands of runes) -- Weapons: Carries seraph blade upon his belt around his chest each about the size of a throwing knife. The seraph blades have small runes carved into them, allowing extra effects e.g killing vampires. Ilgnitz: Chanted so the seraph blade becomes engulfed in a a light bright blue flame cold to the touch but once enpaled into some one, it will feel like they are being burnt inside out with there organs tearing to bits. This is a form of magic these type of runes can do. Yuuki Charm : snow charm. This is worn around Jems neck at all times. It appears to be a small sapphire with a carving drove into it. This shard of sapphire allows the person wearing it to manipulate their ice element energy ( if they are compatable) Jem can creat mass pillars of ice sharp to the point in a matter of seconds from the ground. He also is able to freeze water, create snow and creat ice blades for close combat. There are terms for the user that they can only use the power when the necklace is worn, Jem has been recorded using his ice manipulation with out it - further inquierrys on how not yet found. Nodachi : Long sword Katana. This is rarely used unless he is in his other form ( mentioned further on). This runed blade has no ability what so ever other than it can not be broken and slay any 1 - 8 dimension creatures. Personality : Jem comes across as being kind and quite quiet, despite his bad past. He seems gentle and seems to be an unlikely Shadowhunter. However, he is a good fighter and extremely intelligent. He doesn't like to have people worrying about him and is especially secretive about his 'illness'. Mality Noah/illness : When Jem was younger he was bitten by a black blood vampire ( orignal vampire - higher than pureblood) after it had slain his parents. Shortly after Jem died from a loss of blood and became a vampire ( You have to die before becoming a vampire). Being a vampire caused him a great deal of pain, being a Nephilim at the same time caused agony as they were holy and Jem now was not. "Vampire can not say God." Jem detested vampire and refused to feed upon blood of humans, he ran into many other vamperic entitys offering their support but he refused and became week. Pleeding and choking in attempt to say "God" he had done the impossible and begged and prayed to God that he wanted to go back to normal as he hated vampires. Jem remained a vampire but God did not ingore his prayers, God allowed Raziel to bustow an acception on this hybrid Nephilim that he shull not have to feed upon blood to gain strengh, will not get weak from not drinking blood, he was alowed upon Hallow grounds such as the church again. but he shull bear the fangs and sences of a vampire and will have no heart ( vampires when pierced throught the heart die). This ment Jem was a walking dead, immune to what vampires were weak against, had all ability of a vampire but not the weakness and need for blood. God left him like this as punishment for his vanity, but was accepted throught being part angel. Noah: This is the form Jem takes of when his inner vampire instinct become active, he becomes, rude, bolshy and more sardistic. Ability : Increase upon Jems own. Appearence: the same but with red eyes Yuuki stone : No need to use it as Noah can manipulate ice at will but it appears to be more transparent black than a blue when the pillars emerge. Blade : Blade mastery in close combat using the Nodachi. ___ Fighting style: Jem Jem likes to be strategical and avoid any injuries inlicted upon him self. He will use his surroundings to his advantages to get to his oponent. He uses mixed veriaty of martial arts to fight hand to hand with his foe. He is skilled with knives and can throw them at great distance and force, he rarely misses. Jem will never strike first, he will analys his enemy before. Noah : More brutal and up in your face, he uses the nodachi at a high level of skill and can manouver out of most situations aswell as inflict damage. ____ Ice: Mass ice spear : Thousands of ice spears will burst from the ground in all directions or a selected - happens when Jem places his palms upon the surface of the ground and channels ice energy through it, Ice knives : He will create small blades of ice which can be thrown. Frozen Shower : Jem can deliberately melt his ice and refreeze it, he does this normally when creating rain some how from a ice structure from above,making thousands of ice needles come down. Ice fire - like fire burns but can freeze. Jem rephraims from using his ice techniques untill his friends are in dia need. _____ Noah only appears when another vampire is present or when needed. Noah is Jem just his hidden personality he delved to hide and succeeded at.